


He Seemed To Need It.

by Eager_Question



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eager_Question/pseuds/Eager_Question
Summary: Prompt: Someone finally gets frustrated enough to tell Clark Kent they know he's superman. Everyone knows, they've just been letting him keep up the facade because he seemed to need it.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	He Seemed To Need It.

"Oh no! If only Superman were here!" I said, in my most realistic anguished plea. I am not a good actor.

"You okay there, buddy?" Clark asked, peeking his head into my office.

"Yes, I just..." I tried to explain, but with the three shelves I was trying to keep from collapsing, I thought it was pretty self-explanatory. "A little help here?"

"I'm not sure I can be of much use, bud, you look like you have it under control."

"Just--come on, you can lift up that one and then you can get the books as they fall and--"

"I don't know what you mean, bud. I go to the gym a lot less than you."

Sure, now he brought that up. I was taller and had bigger biceps than him but I didn't have alien powers! Was he doing this because I was the one who got to do that story with Lois on the NBA? "Come on, Clark? I'm stuck."

"You can figure it out. I believe in you."

"Goddamit Clark just use your fucking alien powers to help me out here!"

Clark paused and stared.

"...I mean.. If you could help..."

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew! You're surrounded by investigative reporters! Do you think we all have face blindness or something?"

He seemed struck.

"Come on, Superman! Help me out! This is killing my shoulder!" I tried to shift under one if them, but in the process it tilted and four books fell. "Goddamit. That's a first edition of--what?"

"You all knew?"

"Can we have this conversation after--"

Suddenly I was laying on the ground, and all of the shelves had been stabilized and their books re-shelved.

"Talk."

"You're Superman. Everyone here knows it."

"But--but--Why?"

"Didn't you think it was weird that we were all willing to step in to finish your stories when you had an emergency for two months at the same time that Superman went to fight in space? Or how only Lois wants to write about Superman and nobody else asks for the stories because everyone knows she's just flirting with you?"

"But... But--You've all kept it secret?"

"I mean, secret-ish. Kerry has it on his blog that he works with Superman."

"Then... Why? Why did you go along with it? Why did you never..."

"You sounded like you needed it."

Clark sat down in the chair across mine, looking like I had just told him Santa wasn't real.

"So..."

"The whole time?"

"You're literally the same size and weight and hair colour and eye colour and face as Superman, and we literally see photos of him every day for our job. How wouldn't we?"

"...can you... Can we..."

"Pretend this didn't happen?"

Clark gave a small nod. "I... I try to... Being super all the time is awful."

I nodded. "Of course."

He stood up and left my office. A moment later, Lois came by.

"How do I look?" She asked, twirling around for me. I raised an eyebrow at her, confused.

"Come on, there's an event at Lexcorp. Something terrible is bound to happen and I want to look my best."

"He works twenty steps from you." I said, because it seemed like she needed the reminder.

"Yeah, and every time he wants to ask me out he stutters, chickens out, or ends up proposing something idiotic. I swear, that cape is like Dumbo's feather for him or something."

"Um..."

Clark walked into my office, steeled himself for a moment, and said "Lois, do you have a date for tonight's event at Lexcorp?"

She smirked. "In fact I do not. Why, do you think I should take this hunk over here?"

I shook my head frantically, no. No. Noooo.

"I would-I--I I mean, I would---" he cleared his throat. "I would like to go with you."

Lois smiled and leaned close to him. "Very well, Mr. Kent. I'll see you at nine in my place."

And with that, she twirled away. I gave Clark a thumbs up, and proceeded to shoo him out, because my office isn't the place for those two to hash out their sexual tension and I had some thoughts on a hockey game I needed to get out.


End file.
